Beloved Memories
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Melody and the Galactic Monsters revisit the memory of when they all first met when she was little. Written by guestsurprise per request of Skellington Girl. I only posted it for them.


**Skellington Girl, who owns Melody, asked guestsurprise for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy!**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Beloved Memories**

Melody was looking through an old photo book and she couldn't help but laugh at the pictures. She and her father were inseparable and they were the best of friends back then. She couldn't help but shed a small tear because she missed him so much.

"What are you doing?" Whampire asked softly as he walked in.

"Just looking at some old memories," she said quietly.

"Hey, cheer up, sweet one. Your father is always with us; now let's keep looking through these cherished memories," he cooed softly. She smiled and then watched as he began to flip through the pages. He then stopped at a particular one where she saw Whampire, Snare-Oh, Ghostfreak, Frankenstrike, and Blitzwolfer tickling her. It said on the picture she was five years old.

"Wow! When was this?!"

"You don't remember?" Snare-Oh chuckled as he came walking in.

"You were only five and you snuck in your father's bag for a mission," Blitzwolfer added as he shook off the excess rain off of him.

"Really?!" Melody asked in shock. Ghostfreak then phased through the floor and Frankenstrike joined them.

"Let's tell her the story, guys," Whampire chuckled as he leaned back and let Melody lean on his chest. "It all began on a bright day at Plumber's headquarters…"

* * *

 _Flashback start…_

"I can't wait to see where Dad works," Melody giggled as she stayed hidden in his bag. Her father, meanwhile, was piloting his ship towards headquarters. Once his ship landed, he placed his bag gently on the ground and went to greet his friends. Melody felt the bag being placed on the ground and she slowly got out and brushed herself off.

"This is going to be great! But I do want a snack first," she thought as she began to look around for some food. She then smelled something like hot dogs. She followed the scent into a small room and saw a plate of hot dogs next to a counter by a bed. She walked over slowly and looked at the plate and around the room.

"It looks like someone lives here," she said softly. She was partially right. Aliens would sometimes stay at headquarters if they had a mission coming up very soon and it was too close for them to be able to go home. "I know this is not mine, but I'm so hungry," she said softly. She then took a small bite and before she knew it, she ate both hotdogs.

"Well, well…who ate my hotdogs?" A deep voice asked. Melody spun around on her heels and saw a large wolf-like creature crouching down and approaching her. With a scream, she jumped up and ran out of the room.

"Come back here, young one!" He called as he chased after her. Melody meanwhile was running down the hallway; the aliens could only stare in shock as the little girl ran past them screaming and as the large wolf chased her.

"It's alright; don't run!" He called after her.

"I've got her!" Another deep voice responded. Melody looked up and saw a large Frankenstein-like creature preparing to catch her. Using her Vladat powers, she quickly jumped up in the air and flew over his head.

"WHOA! She's part Vladat!" He exclaimed in happiness.

"Did someone say Vladat?" Whampire asked as he jumped down off the ceiling. He then noticed the young half Vladat flying past. "This will be fun," he chuckled. With those words, he joined the chase.

Melody was trying to find the door, but then she accidentally ran into what looked like a large pile of sheets. It looked like someone was doing the laundry. A mummy then walked out from around the corner and knelt down to see who landed in the sheets.

"And who are you, little one?" Snare-Oh asked.

"M-Mummy!" She panicked. She tried to make another run for it, but Snare-Oh grabbed her. Because she was so eager to get loose, her flying caused them both to get tangled in his tendrils. After a while, they were both tangled in a large mess. Snare-Oh then heard soft crying and turned to the girl who tried to bury herself deeper in his tendrils and the sheets.

"Oh, sweet one. Come on out. It's alright," he cooed as he put his head down in the sheets where he could see her. "Don't be afraid. My name is Snare-Oh. You must be Melody!"

"H-How do you know me?" She asked as she poked her head back out.

"Your father told me about you. He loves you very much and if we knew you were coming, we would have had more for you to do," he smiled. At that moment, all of the other aliens came over and introduced themselves. She was fond of all of them, especially Whampire.

"I'm glad I got to meet all of you! I just hope I won't be in trouble with my dad," she giggled.

"I don't think you will be in trouble; as long as you tell your dad next time you want to come," Whampire smiled.

"Now that she is feeling better…let's give her a proper welcome!" Ghostfreak added as he then let himself become invisible and then he began tickling her. All they could hear was the cute giggles and squeals as the five aliens tickled the adorable little girl.

* * *

 _Flashback end…_

"Wow…I was really a handful!" Melody added.

"But at least we got to meet you!" Frankenstrike added.

"And if memory serves me correctly, she is still ticklish!" Ghostfreak chuckled as he began to chase her.

"NOHOHOHOH! GUYS, NO!" Melody squealed as Whampire flew after her and the others began to chase after her. Yes, revisiting memories is truly a great thing.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Skellington Girl, I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
